


Patience

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

“Dammit.”

“Language,” Sou says and grins broadly when Fuma sits up from where he was searching the floor beneath the make-up table to glare at him.

“Maybe you didn’t bring it today?” Shori suggests, on his knees at the other table; the only one actually helping.

Fuma glares at Sou until the younger boy dissolves into giggles, then sighs and sits back on his heels. “No, I was practicing before you guys arrived this morning, so I definitely had it.”

Losing his guitar pick, of all things. If he just wanted to practice, he could play without. But it isn’t just any of his picks. This one is important – he got it from his father about half a year after taking up guitar playing. Getting it had felt like being taken seriously for the first time.

“Ah.”

Everyone looks up to see Kento reaching across the table he’s sitting at, past dictionaries and pages of scribbled notes from his classes, lifting up one of his books to reveal the lost piece of black plastic beneath it. He slowly lifts it, presenting it to the room and grinning sheepishly.

“Are you by any chance looking for this one?”

He doesn’t even look guilty and Fuma is glaring again as he gets up, already reaching out for his pick – but Kento pulls his hand back behind him and grins up at Fuma.

“Give it here, Nakajima,” Fuma growls, patience already stretched thin by having spent the better part of the last hour crawling all over the green room floor, searching.

Kento feigns a long-suffering sigh as he adjusts his glasses. “Fine, I’ll give it to you.” The grin on his face stretches marginally, making him look positively cunning.

“For a kiss.” And because Kento never knows when to leave well enough alone, he has to top it off by adding, in the sweetest of voices, “ _Fuma-tan_.”

Fuma hears Sou giggle behind them as Kento puckers his lips at him. When he doesn’t do anything but stand there, hand stretched out and scowling, Kento smirks; confident that he just won this round.

Snarling, Fuma reaches out, quick as lightning, to grab Kento’s chin; forcefully holding him still as he dives down to kiss him. Be careful what you wish for, he thinks when he hears Kento’s surprised gasp and uses the opportunity to slip his tongue past Kento’s lips. It’s sloppy at best, with Kento not having anticipated his move at all, barely doing more than whimper as Fuma ravishes his mouth.

After a few short moments, he let’s go, finding Kento staring at him, dazed. When he reaches out again to snatch the guitar pick back, he meets with no resistance at all. Just to tease, he slowly licks his lips as if he’s chasing after a taste and life seems to finally return to Kento when he rips his eyes away, cheeks quickly turning pink.

Pleased, Fuma makes his way over to the sofa, where his guitar is still lying and Marius high-fives him as he sits down.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/75680.html)


End file.
